Digital information processing and apparatus for performing complex data processing can be implemented for various applications. For example, a digital image recording device such as a digital camera or a digital camcorder can digitize analog image data obtained from an image pickup device, such as CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) device, and the digitized image data can be further processed for desired imaging applications. Such image data can be video data. The obtained analog video data may be converted into digital data that includes luminance data (Y) and chrominance data (Cb, Cr). The digital video recording device may also encode the digitized video data in units of minimum coded blocks (hereinafter referred to as MCB), each having N×N size using a video codec. The encoded video data can be stored in a recording medium.